Manic
by Acidgreenflames
Summary: Blades stumbles across Vortex, damaged on the battle field and he can't leave well enough alone. PLEASE! Head warnings in side.


Prompt: Vortex/Blades- Maniac!

So my muse has KO'd, and in an attempt to help me get back into writing, I've taken prompts to do small ficlets.

Thank you to PL2363 for the prompt for this story. J

No beta, so sorry for any grammar failures ahead.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing. This is purely fictional and for entertainment only.

**Warning:** mild drug use, violence, masochism tendencies.

Blades grinned when he stumbled upon the downed Decepticon copter on the out skirts of the battle. Vortex was sitting against the massive rock, watching the clouds go by, rotors gone, armour burnt and crisped.

The 'Cons visor was shattered, the edges still attached to his helm, shards of red jutting out around his dim optics. Battle mask gone, Blades could see a trickle of energon leaking from the corner of the downed mech's mouth, dripping down his chin and onto his thigh.

Vortex looked like slag.

Blades smiled.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." The square helm lulled into the direction the Autobot stood, crimson optics sharpening momentarily before dulling again. Vortex heaved an annoyed sigh, glowering at the Autobot before he tipped his helm up to the bright blue skies over head, relaxing back into the rock.

Unworried at the Autobot's appearance, unafraid, Vortex huffed another sigh. "Go away glitchling. I have better things to be doing."

Blades' smile fell as he snarled at the Decepticon. "Like what fragger!"

Vortex shrugged. "Like watching that bunny hop around that undetonated bomb."

Blades paused, helm canting. "_What!?_"

A bloodied claw pointed sky ward to the puffy white clouds. "Look. See them? Bouncing around the bomb?"

The Autobot followed Vortex's line of site and his pointing digit, looking at the puffy white clouds above them. The Decepticon's crazy laughter drew Blades attention back to the downed copter.

Vortex sat with his legs straight out in front of him, pedes swishing from side to side happily, a dopy smile spread across his damaged face. "I fucking love clouds." He giggled.

Blades face scrunched in disgust as he glared at the Decepticon. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Vortex giggled again. "I'm _so_ high!"

The grey helm tipped back to Blades, the dopy smile still there. "I crashed." The other copter then lifted his servos, one fisted. He whistled as he thrust his fist into his open palm, making the sound effect of an explosion.

Servos falling to his sides, Vortex giggled again. "It fuck'en hurt too! So, so I shot up with a stimulant! And now I'm watching bunnies in the sky!"

Vortex giggled again. "Do'ya know where Onslaught is?"

Blades' snarled again, fists tightening in his rage. This was stupid. "No." he ground out.

Vortex looked mildly disappointed. Then his optics brightened again. "I suppose you'd not. Autobot and all." The drugged copter paused a moment. "Do'ya know where Sunstreaker is?"

Blades glared. "Why do you want to know where that aft is?"

Vortex giggled. "He's got a tight little aft. It's all cute and shit." Another giggle. "I like human curses. _Shiiiiit." _

Snarling, the Autobot snorted. "That's disgusting."

Vortex just giggled again, leaning back against the rock as he off lined his optics.

The Autobot shifted his stance, pulling a rotor from its mast, pulling the sword from behind.

Hearing the sound of a weapon being pulled, Vortex's dim optics relit. "Oh. That's not a good idea."

There was no hint of the mad laughter or giggling. Optics narrowed, Blades' drew himself taller. "Can't let you live."

Vortex watched him approach, the Decepticon's smile returning, sharper then before. "Well now. This will be far more entertaining then watching bunnies."

"Shut up!" Blades snarled as he grabbed the 'Con roughly be the throat.

Vortex giggled that time as he watched Blades' elbow flair out behind him, the tip of his sword pressing into his side. "You don't have the brass baring's."

Blades hissed at him, angry and annoyed. To hell with the Decepticon! He did so have the brass baring's to kill the other copter. "Shut up!"

Vortex laughed darkly. "Make me." He whispered back, energon bubbling from his lips.

With an angry snarl, Blades thrust the sword forward, slicing into the Decepticon's prone body, the very tip poking out of the back of the damaged frame. Blades grinned when he heard Vortex gasp, his clawed servos grasping at the others wrist, writhing and twitching.

"I hope it hurts 'Con!" Blades hissed, feeling the rush of energon pouring over his servos.

Instead of whimpering and begging for mercy, Vortex laughed as his helm tipped up to meet Blades optics. "If you're going to kill someone, do it right." His voice soft, the grin audible.

The interrogator grasped Blades wrists tighter, surprisingly strong and thrust them forward, driving the sword deeper into his damaged frame, stopping at the cross guard. For a moment, Blades gasped, horrified as the interrogator's grip never faltered, the strength increasing, crushing his own wrist.

He dragged the Autobot closer so that their faces were inches apart and for the first time Blades could see the deadly intent there, a madness that swirled with the agony and pleasure that rocketed through the Decepticon's body; he felt a moment of horror when he realized that Vortex was enjoying this.

"If you stab someone, thrust in deep. Right to your pretty little cross guard, and at least aim for _some_ kind of vital system." Vortex grinned again, energon leaking down his face. "Or else they'll do something like this."

Vortex suddenly sifted his servos, breaking both of Blades wrists with a _snap!_ The Autobot cried out as pain burst through his sensor net as the pistons and struts burst through his armour; Vortex laughed.

Shoving the Autobot away from him, Vortex heaved himself to his pedes, the sword still sticking out from his back like a creature from a horror movie.

Servos flexing, Vortex towered over the downed Autobot, optics blazing fire in his rage.

"Now youngling. Let's teach you what an actual warrior can do. Maybe this lesson will stick." Vortex grinned down at him, ignoring the blood energon that poured from his middle.

Blades looked up, throwing open the gestalt bond, screaming for help as the interrogator smirked at him, optics dark with evil intent.

"Vortex!" A deep voice called from behind Blades, a voice that drew the interrogators optics away from him; made them soften as he smiled at the others approach. "Stand down!"

Shifting, Blades looked over his shoulder in time to see a pede slamming down on his helm, sending him into the dark.

He was upside down, that much Blades knew. His helm hung by black hips as his arms dangled towards the ground, wrists broken.

His legs were thrown over a broad shoulder, and Blades could see shades of gold every time the mech took a step. Hazarding a guess, the Protectobot croaked a name. "Sunstreaker?"

The mech that carried him shifted, finned helm tipping to the younger mech. "What?"

Blades laughed, helm shifting to get a better look at Sunstreaker's aft. "Vortex thinks you have a cute aft."

Sunstreaker snorted. "Oh, I am well aware."

Blades laughed and succumbed to his throbbing helm once more.


End file.
